


Quentin's Dragon

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pete's Dragon AU, Quentin has three friends and one might be imaginary, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: “I’ll make sure you get back safe Quentin.”Eliot walked him back towards the path and pointed the way back to his father.“Is this goodbye? I don’t, I don’t have many friends and it would be nice to have a dragon as a friend.”“This isn’t goodbye Quentin. I’ll be your friend. If you ever want to find me again just blow this whistle. I’m the only one that can hear it.” Eliot had told him as a beautiful whistle was placed in his hand.





	Quentin's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Written to help support of Jason Ralph's Covenant House International Sleep Out Fundraiser. Check out @Drabbles4Jason on Twitter to see how you can get one of your own. Thank you to jedkelli for being part of a great cause!

“Curly Q, I know it was fun when you were little, but you’re sixteen now. Don’t you think it’s time to stop with imaginary friends. You have Julia and Alice now.” 

“I know dad. I’m sorry.”

“I just worry about you is all.” Ted stated in a tone Quentin knew all too well. 

They had this conversation over and over the past few years. He knew his dad meant well, but it wasn’t like he could help it. Eliot’s name just slipped out sometimes. 

He was six the first time he met Eliot. His dad had taken him camping and he got lost. Ted had told him to stay on the path, but then he found himself not on the path and there was Eliot. 

It didn’t seem that weird to see a dragon in a campground, but then again he loved fantasy. He wasn’t scared either. Eliot had a warm voice that made him feel safe. Eliot was small compared to the dragons in his books, but Eliot said it was because he was young too. 

“I’ll make sure you get back safe Quentin.”

Eliot walked him back towards the path and pointed the way back to his father. 

“Is this goodbye? I don’t, I don’t have many friends and it would be nice to have a dragon as a friend.”

“This isn’t goodbye Quentin. I’ll be your friend. If you ever want to find me again just blow this whistle. I’m the only one that can hear it.” Eliot had told him as a beautiful whistle was placed in his hand. 

After that first meeting, he would blow the whistle and Eliot would come. Julia never believed him. She thought the idea of having a dragon for a friend was scary. 

It got better when Alice moved in next door. Now he had Alice on one side and Julia on the other. They built forts in his basement. Alice would always come over when her parents fought too much. 

Things got better when he had two friends and he got better at not mentioning Eliot. He would just tell his dad and friends he liked long walks in the forest to think. They didn’t need to know that he and Eliot would lay against the back of Eliot’s treehouse while he read aloud. Eliot liked that best when Quentin read to him. 

“Q! There’s a new boy at school!! He’s really cute, too!” Julia squealed. Coming out to Alice and Julia last year had made things better and worse. Instead of just trying to set him up with girls, now they tried to set him up with boys as well. It was exhausting. Especially because they lived in a small town, with a small school, and no one there felt right. 

“Alright class I’d like to introduce Eliot Waugh our new student. He’ll be joining us for the rest of the year.”. 

A knot caught in his throat. He felt like his insides were on fire as he watched Eliot. DId Eliot feel it too? He wasn’t sure, but then their eyes met and he knew those eyes. It couldn’t be? 

This couldn’t be his Eliot. 

Eliot was sitting with the other new student; Margo; at lunch. He took a deep breath and walked up to them. 

“Um hey Eliot, I’m Quentin.” He held out his hand and Eliot took it. He felt lightning flash along his skin where they touched, and jumped back. 

“You okay there Q?” Margo asked a curious look on her face. 

“Yeah um yeah i’m good. It was nice meeting you.” He ran off. They probably thought he was an idiot. 

“Hey Q, you ran off pretty fast.” 

Oh, Eliot was above him. He’d ran to his favorite corner of the library. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else. It’s stupid.”

“Did you think I was your friend the dragon?” There was a sparkle in Eliot’s eyes as he asked. 

“How do you know about him?”

“What if I told you I was him? I’m a shapeshifter and on my sixteenth birthday I get to choose if I want to stay a dragon or be a human. I chose to be a human. Margo chose to be human as well and now it’s just us. Do you hate me for lying?” Eliot looked down while explaining things to Quentin. 

“I could never hate you, Eliot.” He said as he took Eliot’s hand in his and placed a kiss on it.


End file.
